


压海棠（九）

by priest_07



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/F, H - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priest_07/pseuds/priest_07





	压海棠（九）

云雾叆叇，稠如浓汤，笼罩在璇玑宫上方，天光被遮去大半，沉沉烟霭如披天大幕，将宫内中庭昙花都压得萎顿下去，枝叶低垂，好似一位缠绵病榻，终日不得欢颜的美人。

“你躲什么。”  
太微顺着肩颈而下，正要扯开润玉掩好的衣襟，润玉却不自觉后退了一步。

“难道你回来时就不曾想过，接下来要面对的是什么么？”太微笑了，眼神中带着微微的宠溺，像是在看一个闹脾气的孩子。

不，他想过，挣扎过，忍过，最后终于接受了。  
只是没想到，没想到……这么难。

太微上前一步，伸手就要解开他的腰带，他浑身一颤，伸手拦住太微，太微倒也不急，面带笑意，甚至有些好声好气地说：  
“怎么？”  
润玉喉头一滞，又干又涩，嘴唇翕动却又说不出一句话来。

太微见他不语，笑道：  
“怕了？”  
他像个真正的慈父般亲昵地捏了捏润玉的耳垂，说：  
“别怕，若不是你上次逞强，我又怎么忍心伤你呢。”

润玉乍听此话，便想露出一个嘲讽的笑，只是他现下冰冷麻木的面上僵硬得做不出一丝表情，只微微侧头避开太微的指尖。

太微此刻却似对他有着无比的耐心，他似乎很乐意给他的儿子一点接受的时间，便抬手拉开衣袖，露出手腕上的一串珠子，说：  
“你若乖一点，我便把此物交还与你，可好？”  
润玉垂眸一看，太微手腕上带着的正是上次以其为施法媒介困住太微是自己脱身的人鱼泪。  
“你……”润玉抬眸，冷冷看向太微，  
“这可是你自己落在我这儿的。”太微看着润玉冰冷的神色，胸有成竹地笑了。  
润玉死死咬着自己的唇瓣，面上血色一点点褪下去，只眼角红得似要滴血，他觉得自己好似凡间在戏台上套着纸枷锁的伶人，明明这枷锁脆弱不堪一撕就破，可他还是毫无办法，只要被套住，这一身气力一腔孤勇，便通通没了去处。  
“你既然回来了，这件事，不论早一点，还是晚一点，不都是要接受的么。”太微这样说，犹如在谆谆教导刚刚开蒙的稚子，语气温和柔软，可手上的动作却不停，他缓缓推开润玉拦着他的手，继续解开缠缚的腰带。  
“等一下……”润玉开口，声音低沉得近乎沙哑。  
“还不明白？”太微略略讶异，他想不到自己的大儿子如今竟如此不识时务了。  
“……去床上，可以么。”停顿半晌，润玉哑着嗓子继续道。  
“呵，”太微笑了，“可以。”

他突然弯腰，拦腰一把抱起润玉，走向床榻，润玉本能地挣扎了几下，自知无用，又放弃了。

“你太瘦了。”太微突然说道，将他轻轻置于榻上。  
润玉不回话，只轻轻闭上眼，侧头不想看到他。  
一滴泪顺着眼角滑落，太微俯身，温柔地吻去那滴泪，又蜻蜓点水地在他薄薄的眼皮上啄了一口，润云顿时眼皮一颤。  
“睁开眼睛，”太微说，“看着我。”

润玉睁眼，黑如幽谭的一双眼，淬着冰霜利剑一般，直直地看向他，忽然笑了，  
“父帝如此磨蹭，莫非是力有不逮？”  
太微眼带笑意地瞧了他一眼，轻轻解开他的外衫，  
“傻孩子，你激怒我，有什么好处么？”

润玉眸色愈发深沉，他长长地看了太微一眼，又透过窗棂向外望去，今日雾霭沉沉，天色溟濛欲雨，连光都是暗的。  
他既然选择了这条路，那就坦荡地，走下去吧。

润玉扯出一个笑来，放低声音，对太微说：  
“父帝愿意给我什么好处？”  
太微抬眼，他感觉到掌下的躯体虽仍僵硬，但却渐渐松弛下来，好似明白了什么，眼中竟有隐隐的激赏，说：  
“那就看你怎么做了。”

太微将其衣衫褪尽，抽去发簪，使层层发丝也散落下来，乍一眼看去，白肤乌发，交叠一处，使得肤色愈白，发丝愈黑。  
动人心魄。  
太微呼吸一滞，低头便去舐咬那乌发缠绵下纤长如白鹤的脖颈，他齿间不轻不重地叼起一块皮肉，细细用尖牙研磨。  
“呃……”润玉吃痛，一声呻吟漏出唇间。  
听见他的痛吟，太微只觉身下更炙热了三分，他右手抚上润玉右胸小巧的乳粒，左手伸到他颈后，细细从脖颈一直吻到他唇边。  
“再叫一声。”太微微微抬眼，对他说。  
润玉面上又红又白，眼眶又泛上泪来，死死咬着下唇，看上去无比可怜。  
太微见状，用拇指轻轻摩挲了下他的下唇，  
“别咬。”  
话音刚落，便俯身吻上他因噬咬而充血的唇瓣，润玉僵着身子，齿关紧闭，太微伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔他细白的齿间，喉头颤动着发出一声闷笑，右手捏着指尖的乳粒用力一拧，只听他轻叫一声，太微的舌头便侵入他的口腔。  
“不……”润玉含混地发出声音，试图推拒太微的举动。  
可他终究还是太嫩了，太微的舌尖细细碾过他的每一点腔壁，舔舐着他敏感的牙床，与他的舌头缠绵一处，让他几乎喘不过气来。  
他简直想要把他拆吃入腹。  
润玉的身子轻微抖动，试图脱离太微的掌控，可太微的左手死死控住他的后颈，让他动弹不得。  
太微右手不断玩弄揉捏着他如今已变得红肿的乳粒，见润玉不安分，手下便顺着腰滑到他的臀瓣上，伸手揉了下，又抬手拍了一记。  
“啪”一声脆响，不怎么痛，但已足够羞人。  
“乖一点。”  
太微抬首，看着润玉悄然变得通红的耳廓，笑了，说完又轻轻亲了他一下。

他看起来喜欢我哭，喜欢我叫，喜欢让我痛，润玉看着太微此刻温柔地脸庞，有些放空地想。  
这条路如果走下去，我最后会变成什么样子？

“你又走神了。”太微轻轻捏了捏润玉润白的面颊，边说边施术变出一个天青釉的雕花小瓷瓶，他伸手沾了一点，便要向他下身探去。  
润玉不禁瑟缩了下，上一次的过程实在太痛了，犹如分筋错骨一般，烙刻在他的身体记忆上。  
太微似乎看出了他的害怕，也许他现在的样子取悦到了他，竟然安慰地说：  
“这是由羬羊之脂、螐渠之膏加上东次山的无根水、西次山的不老泉制成的润膏，你放松，不会像上次那般痛的。”  
他分开润玉的双腿，露出粉嫩的穴口，指尖在穴边褶皱上安抚般摩挲了下，食指便沾着膏脂捅进了穴口。  
“嗯……”虽有了膏脂的润滑，但那处进入异物还是让润玉皱起了眉。  
“怎么还是这么紧。”他听到太微笑着说，随后手指在他身后的穴内抠挖了几下，慢慢扩张着紧窄的腔壁。  
太微感觉小穴松动了些，便送进了第二根手指，甬道又湿又软，紧紧将他的手指包裹住，手指抽插时还带出嫩红的穴肉。  
“你看，它还舍不得我呢。”  
润玉面嫩，此刻被这句话羞得简直无地自容，却冷不防太微两指擦过某一点，一阵奇异的快感向他涌来，  
“嗯……”  
“是这里？”  
太微指尖反复研磨着这一点，他看见润玉身前的性器微微抬头，渐渐肿胀，便伸手扶住了柱身，一边用手指刺激着那一点，一边在柱身上下滑动。  
“啊……嗯……不要……”  
“是不要……还是要……”  
太微手下不停，第三根手指进入穴口，不断扩张甬道，而另一只手则抚慰着润玉挺立的性器，润玉龟头前端渐渐渗出些薄薄的液体，而腔壁内的温度也愈发炙热了。  
“啊……”  
润玉神色迷蒙，额前散发被汗水打湿，黏在脸上，平时仿若冰清玉洁断情绝爱的脸上此刻被情欲侵染，靡艳得仿佛一朵被浓稠酒液浸泡过的海棠。  
“嗯……啊……”  
快感不断堆积，越来越强烈，他快要到了。  
“嗯……”  
乳白的液体自性器前端喷射出来，星星点点的，沾染了他瘦削的小腹。  
太微伸手揩了一点，送入口中，俯身便要吻他，润玉躲避不及，唇齿交缠间，一点点涩意在两人唇间蔓延。  
“你……”  
“你自己的味道，难道还嫌弃么？”  
润玉一时无话，却感到身下穴口处的热度愈发汹涌，方才高潮时不觉，如今在不应期却越加明显。  
“你那膏脂……”  
“加了一味婪尾春，喜欢么？”  
“无耻。”  
“只是为了让你舒服一点。”

太微看穴口扩张得差不多了，便扶住性器对准穴口，缓缓插入，但他的阴茎实在生得过于粗长，就算穴口经过细致地扩张，一时也承受不了这个巨物。  
“啊啊……不……慢一点……”  
润玉感到窄小的穴口一点点被撑大，密密麻麻的痛意开始上涌，如针扎刀刺一般，可太微没有停。他借着穴口残余的膏脂，缓慢却硬生生地将性器捅入他快要撕裂的穴口。  
“痛……慢一点……嗯呃……”  
“别怕，你可以的。”  
润玉下身痛得几乎打颤，他感觉下身已经撕裂了，即将流出血来。  
“啊啊啊……不……不要……”  
太微用力一挺，穴口终于吞下了他的性器，他看着润玉因为生理性疼痛而挂在睫毛上的泪珠，不由觉得有趣，他伸手抓住润玉的手，引导着他去摸他们相连的部分，  
“你看，全都进去了，它真厉害，你说是不是？”

润玉触碰到那儿，发现那里原先的褶皱几乎被撑得展平起来，他一不小心碰到太微的囊袋，心内一惊，马上将手缩了回来。  
太微被他一碰，原本就迸发的欲望更是无可阻挡，他双手捏着润玉圆润的臀瓣，开始使力抽插起来。  
“嗯……啊……”  
润玉感到自己如一叶扁舟，毫无准备地冲入波澜壮阔的海，海浪翻涌，波涛滚滚，他只能随波逐流，丝毫不能控制自己的躯体。  
膏脂的催情效果渐渐开始发酵，他全身都热起来，雪雕冰琢般的身体染上一层层红霞，整个人如堕梦中，只有下身的感觉是清晰的。  
一下，又一下，太微的囊袋击打在他的臀瓣上，留下层叠的红印，而穴口处一些膏脂被太微大力的插入挤出来，化作点点白沫，流进润玉的股缝。  
“不……父帝……慢……”润玉昏昏沉沉，也许是这膏脂的催情效果过于猛烈，或是他这么多年清心寡欲难以承受这汹涌的攻势，他感到全身如火烧一般，近乎失去理智。

不行，不能这样！

“慢一点？”太微沉声道，放慢了身下的动作，性器渐渐从小穴里退出来，嫩红的穴肉缠绵在他的根上，一颤一颤的，仿佛依依不舍。  
“呃……”

不，他的身体在叫嚣，他全身都是饥渴的，渴望有东西来填满他。  
不，不行，不可以！

他狠狠咬破舌尖，试图恢复清醒。

“玉儿，告诉我，你要不要？”

血腥味在他口中蔓延，但后穴却越来越空虚，它抽搐着，渴望着。

这条路走下去，他最后会变成什么样子？  
不管变成什么样子，都无法回头了！

他抬眼望向太微，两行泪流了下来，咬着牙，颤抖着说：  
“要……我要……”  
太微笑了，他重重一挺身，性器排阁夺壁，直直冲入甬道。  
“呃啊……”润玉发出一声不知是痛还是愉悦的呻吟。  
“玉儿，舒服么？”太微身下抽插着，喘着气问道。  
“嗯……啊……快……快一点……”  
太微看着眼前人被情欲侵蚀的脸，不由自主地笑起来，他下身抽插的频率愈发快起来，多余的膏脂被打成泡沫，延绵不断地沿着臀缝流下，落到床榻上，化作一滩深色的水渍。  
“啊啊……嗯……啊啊啊……”  
太快了，他穴内敏感的那一点被不断擦过，却始终没有得到重点的关照，快感点点累积，却始终达不到巅峰。  
突然，太微将他一把抱起，坐到他的腿上，他下意识将双臂环在他的颈间，双腿收紧，勾上他的腰。  
“呃……”  
姿势一变，他体内的性器也跟着动起来。  
太深了，实在太深了，几乎要顶到他的小腹。  
太微双手握着他的腰，上下抽动着。

“不……慢一点……太深了……”  
他脚趾蜷缩着，手紧紧抓着太微赤裸的背。  
太刺激了，他闭着眼，泪水不断落下来。

太微见状，轻轻吻了一下他颤动的睫毛，喉间颤动，低低地笑了，  
“这就受不了了？”  
润玉不语，难得软弱似的将头靠在太微的肩上，太微感到自己的肩也被润玉侧脸残存的泪痕沾湿了  
他伸手抚了抚润玉微凉的发，他还是撑不住了，与梓芬一样，纵然身为男子，纵然再倔强，又有什么用呢？  
还不是要被一寸寸打碎，被牢牢握在掌中么？

“父帝还满意么？”  
耳边突然响起润玉的声音，他侧头，见润玉抬起头，挺直脊背，眼中已无一点水光，正柔柔地看着他笑。  
“父帝喜欢看我哭，是么？”他抬手抹去脸上的水迹，“如果还满意的话，父帝准备如何奖励我呢？”

不一样，他和梓芬不一样。  
太微心里突然响起这样的声音。

但是，他似乎比梓芬更有趣些。

太微笑了，面色如常，只握紧他的腰高高抬起，而后重重落了下去，他看到润玉皱紧眉头，唇边溢出一声闷哼，满意地勾起唇，  
“鸟族内乱尚未解决，需简拔一位天界特使前去处理。”  
他含笑看向润玉，润玉同样坦然回望，仿佛现下身体被贯穿满身狼狈的人不是他一般，  
“润玉领命，谢父帝厚爱。”

太微一个挺身，抓紧润玉的臀瓣，重重向上顶去，  
“呃嗯……”  
“乖。”

“叩叩。”  
门外突然传来扣门声，润玉一惊，连穴口都紧缩了一下。  
“殿下，火神殿下求见。”是邝露。  
太微笑着看他，似乎下身又要动起来，他赶紧对门外低喊一声，  
“不见！”  
“可是殿下……”邝露似乎还有话说。  
“说了不见！”

太微向上一顶，“旭凤要见你？”  
“嗯啊……肯定……是为了风神的事。”  
太微不置可否，只向下瞟了一眼，说：  
“你紧张的时候，很有趣。”

润玉刚想反唇相讥，却被太微又一波攻势冲击到了，一下连着一下，直到他说不出话来。

这一次不知做了多久，太微发了狠似的要了他一遍又一遍，他被折磨得浑身颤抖，双腿无力，连站起来都困难。  
而最后太微在他昏沉之际，将他翻过身，他被弄得有些迷糊了，以为太微还要从身后来一遍，也无力挣扎，却不料一道尖锐的疼痛刺上他的左肩。  
“呃……”  
“别动。”  
太微说道，他以指作笔，用火系灵力在润玉左肩缓缓描摹，镌刻了几个字。

“父帝在做什么？”润玉问，试图伸手摸向自己的左肩。  
“先别碰，还没结痂，等好了以后，你就知道了。”太微柔声道，他替润玉左肩裹了纱布，套上薄衫，盖上寝被后，便走了。

辉煌远天，落日隔着层层暮霭，逐渐落了下去。


End file.
